Conventional hockey sticks, such as those used for playing ice or street hockey, have a shaft and an adjoining blade.
It is sometimes desirable to make the stick from a separate shaft and blade, and to join these components together. Typically, the blade will have a rectangular cuboid end which is joined with a correspondingly shaped end of the shaft. It is known that such joints can lead to a loss in the overall strength of the stick. It is also known that such a joint may suffer undesirable stress and strain at the joint interface.